


I Drive Your Truck

by JenniM777



Series: Klance AU Month [26]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 10:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniM777/pseuds/JenniM777
Summary: Prompt: Klance AU Month - day 26 Artist/Performer





	I Drive Your Truck

**Author's Note:**

> There's not a whole lot of dialogue for this little prompt but I think it works. Also please don't hate me for the tears you are about to shed.

Lance watches him sometimes when he thinks no one is around. He’ll sneak off to their built-in dance studio and slowly stretch out his muscles, wrap his feet, and press play. He only lasts less than a minute every time before he crumbles to the floor in a heap of tears. Lance never calls him out on it either. He’ll quietly slip away and wait for Keith to come to him. And he does, quietly and almost shy even after seven years of marriage. He’ll find Lance wherever he is and Lance will pull him into his arms, kiss his forehead and his cheeks and hold him until the sadness passes.

Keith used to dance all the time when Lance first met him. Lance was at a competition for one of his sisters the first time he saw Keith. His movements were like water or silk. His body had a fluidity that couldn’t be matched. He had power in his muscles that made his leaps and spins look other worldly. He was beautiful when he moved and Lance was in way too deep from the very beginning.

Keith had won every competition he had ever been in and he was well into his second year at Julliard and his fourth year of marriage with lance when they got the call. Keith’s brother Shiro and his husband Adam had been flying home from a ten year anniversary vacation when their plane crashed. There were no survivors. Keith took the news hard. Shiro and Adam had practically raised Keith and they were the only family he had ever known since he was thirteen. He dropped out of school and hadn’t danced since that day. That was almost three years ago to the day.

They’re heading to Florida to visit Lance’s family. It’s a long drive from New York but Keith refuses to fly and Lance lets him have this. It’s not something Lance will ever question because he knows why Keith won’t fly. But he doesn’t mind either. He likes the long hours in the car when he and Keith playfully bicker over what music to listen to, or the quiet moments when Keith’s head is slumped against the window and his face is soft and slack with sleep. He also likes stopping at different out of the way restaurants and trying new foods as they travel. Right now Keith is driving and he’s got it on a country station. When the mood hits Lance lets him have this too because he knows it reminds Keith of long summer days when he and Shiro would listen to old country songs filled with static in a beat up Ford.

Lance is playing on his phone so he doesn’t notice right away that they’ve stopped. When he looks up he realizes Keith has pulled off on the shoulder of the road and he’s slumped over the steering wheel, shoulders shaking and silent tears streaming down his face. Lance reaches to turn down the radio and ask him what’s wrong when a hand grabs his wrist and stops him. It’s then that Lance realizes the song is what has Keith so upset. He waits until the song is over before he speaks, he understands why the words have Keith so shook up, “Do you want me to drive?”

Keith can only nod. They switch seats and Lance takes over driving for the next couple of hours while Keith just grips his right hand. He eventually falls asleep still holding Lance’s hand and lashes still wet with tears.

Lance has forgotten about the song. In fact it’s been a while since he’s seen Keith sneak off to the studio and have a break down. They’ve both been busy with work and Keith is going out of town for an overnight business trip in a couple of days. While he’s gone Allura asks Lance if he would come to a small charity dance recital to help raise money for the children at St. Jude’s Hospital. Lance is a sucker for kids so he says yes. The night of the recital he sends Keith a quick text sending him his love and telling him how much he misses him. It’s the same small message he sends every time Keith has to travel for his work. Keith responds just like he always does with a simple “I love you too.”

The talent for the charity event ranges from mediocre singing to amazing piano skills and even some crazy juggling acts. Lance isn’t really paying a whole lot of attentions to the acts because he and his friend Hunk are too busy sampling the food. It isn’t until the last act that something makes Lance take notice. Maybe it’s the familiar chords of the piano that he can’t seem to place, or maybe it’s the backdrop that starts with what looks like old family videos, or maybe it’s the silhouette of the person dancing that has Lance gasping. He drops his food and makes his way to the stage and stares. He’s captivated at the sight before him, even in the shadows with his face hidden Lance would recognize those lean muscles and how they flex and sway with every move, the fluidity that no one else has ever managed to match, and even though Lance can’t see his face he knows the pain and sorrow that must be evident in his eyes and etched on his face. The dance is beautiful and graceful and haunting. The words of the song are just as haunting and heartbreaking. Throughout the entire dance no one moves, no one breathes, the audience is just as captivated as Lance and when it’s over there are no dry eyes as the last part of the song fades away…..

 

_I drive your truck_

_I roll every window down_

_And I burn up_

_Every back road in this town_

_I find a field, I tear it up_

_Till all the pain’s a cloud of dust, yea sometimes,_

_Brother sometimes_

_I drive your truck_

_I drive your truck_

_I hope you don’t mind, I hope you don’t mind_

_I drive your truck_

 

When the song ends the crowd erupts into cheers and Lance hops on the stage and Keith is in his arms. He’s holding on to his husband and he feels the trembling muscles, the shaking of his shoulders, and the wetness of tears against his neck. He whispers soft words in Keith’s ear, “You did beautiful baby. You did so good. Shiro would be so proud of you. I’m so proud of you. I love you.”

Keith never goes back to Julliard but he does start dancing again. In fact, Lance will sometimes slip quietly into the small studio and watch him when he thinks no one is around. Keith has started private lessons twice a week for aspiring dancers and today he’s working with a young boy who has a prosthetic leg. His movements are a bit jerky but Keith is patient and by the end of the lesson Lance can tell he’ll be almost as good as Keith if he keeps it up. He sneaks back out and waits for Keith’s lesson to end. He always finds Lance after each lesson and wraps his arms around his waist and buries his face in Lance’s neck. Lance just kisses his forehead and tells his husband how proud he is of him. He can feel Keith’s smile against his skin as he whispers, “I love you” to Lance.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "I Drive Your Truck" by Lee Brice


End file.
